


{You had me at hello aesthetics 1}

by noneoftherestofitmatters



Series: You had me at hello series [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Original Character(s), pure fluff, sanvers baby, sofia sawyer-danvers, you had me at hello series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneoftherestofitmatters/pseuds/noneoftherestofitmatters
Summary: I did this aesthetic collages to my angel-friend Barbs and thought I'd share with you.They're from Sofia and Sanvers, hope you like it :)





	{You had me at hello aesthetics 1}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotusfl0wer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfl0wer/gifts).



From the scene on the beach of the epilogue:  
~ https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzDAfyB-zL7NNGE0bXktcHI3T28/view?usp=sharing  
~ https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzDAfyB-zL7NZHUtaFc2MUR0eUk/view?usp=sharing

From the scene when Kara teaches Sofia how to fly:  
~ https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzDAfyB-zL7NN1RaRnlqTDlzdWM/view?usp=sharing

GRL PWR:  
~ https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzDAfyB-zL7NekRkODBCTTd0b3M/view?usp=sharing

Sofia Sawyer-Danvers:  
~ https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzDAfyB-zL7NRWVKbXlDdmg3cGc/view?usp=sharing

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @greendanvers  
> tumblr noneoftherestofitmatters


End file.
